The Niff Project
by BrunetteKlaineLover
Summary: Nick is in love with Jeff. Jeff is in love with Nick. Neither of them are aware of each other's feelings. With the help of the New Directions and the Warblers, Niff reaches an entire new level. Third genre is humor.
1. Chapter 1

**_Hello people! This is a one shot suggested by RockauraGleeNiffR5! So, this one is for you. I hope you like it... _**

**_Disclaimer: I don't own Glee, Niff, Klaine, or anyone you might recognize. I do however own Quinn Duval,Sebastian Sterling, Holly Puckerman, and Shelby Puckerman._**

* * *

"Wes! Wes!" Wesley Montgomery heard his best friend calling his name behind him as he strolled down the halls of Dalton Academy. He turned around, smiling, "Yes, David?"  
"There is a major crisis! You have to come with me to the Warbler Commons straight away!" David was acting as if someone had died. He hoped it wasn't Professor Goldstein..  
"Alright, alright, calm down." David grabbed Wes by the collar and raced to said room. When they entered, Wes was greeted by the sight of eleven solemn faced teenage boys in navy blue blazers. He was surprised to see Nick and Jeff not among the group. Uh well. "What on earth is the matter? Has one of my gavels chipped?" "No, Wes," A dark haired boy spoke up, "It is much, much worse." Now the Warbler's President was utterly confused. "What do you mean, Thad?" Next, a boy who slightly resembled a meerkat joined the conversation, "Wes, it's about Nick and Jeff. It's time." Oh Dear Warbler God. "Sebastian, it can't be time. Not yet!" "We weren't expecting it either, Wes. It just sorta... Happened.." Trent, a bigger Warbler told the Asian boy. "Well then," Wes started, "I guess it's time for... The Niff Project."

* * *

Nick Duval loved life at Dalton. He was room mates with his friend Wes, he was in the Warblers with his two best friends, Jeff and Sebastian, he was co captain of the Warblers with Sebastian, and he was great friends with all of the other Warblers. Life couldn't get any better. Well.. There was one thing.. But he would knew he would never get it. He was in love with his best friend. No, not Sebastian! ...It was Jeff... Jeff had been his best friend since grade four and they had been joined at the hip ever since. Everyone at at Dalton knew that Nick was gay, as well as everyone knew that Jeff was also gay. Nick had been in love with Jeff for two years, and Jeff has seemed as uninterested as Trent when he hasn't gotten enough sleep for the same amount of time. The brunette had tried everything. Now he had given up. It was no use to chase a guy who didn't like you. Nick now spent his days ignoring everything Jeff does or says. Don't get it wrong, Nick is not the girly type of gay, like Kurt, but he did not like being ignored for a long period of time. In fact, Nick wasn't girly at all. He was in the Dalton Fight Club and played on the lacrosse team. All he wanted was Jeff. Was that too much to ask for? Well it must be, because Jeff continued to ignore his attempts at flirting day in and day out.

* * *

"The butterfly is in the cocoon . I repeat, the butterfly is in the cocoon. Over." Thad spoke into his walkie-talkie.  
"What does that even mean?" Sebastian replied from his device.

"It means that Nick is in the junior commons. And when your finished talking you have to say over."

" Fine! Over!"

"Geez, Seb, chill. Over."

"So what do we do now? Over."

"I am gonna talk with Nick and occupy him while you search for Jeff. Over."

"Alright, see you in a bit, over."

Where in the world could Jeff be...

Jeff sat in the food court, pondering his thoughts while eating his disgusting bowl of creamy pasta. Usually Nick would be sitting next to him devouring a sub, but Nick had been acting very distant lately. To tell the truth, Jeff liked this new alone time. It gave him a chance to really think about his feelings towards his best friend. No, not Sebastian! ... Nick was perfect. His laugh always cheered Jeff up when he was depressed, and his face as so angelic Jeff could barely pulled his eyes away from it. None of that mattered though... Nick would never like Jeff that way. Jeff was obsessed with singing and playing the guitar, while Nick was on every sports team at Daton. Jeff was probably a joke in Nick's eyes. He was probably just a guy Nick hung out with because he felt pitty for him. That is why Jeff had given up on his fantasy of dating Nick. Just then, Sebastian sat down to him and interrupted his thoughts.

* * *

When Sebastian walked up to Jeff, he thought the blonde boy was in a coma with his eyes open. Why was he so deep in thought? Probably thinking about Nick. There was no doubt in Sebastian's mind that Nick wore the same expression sitting with Thad in the Junior Commons.  
"Jeff? Jeff, I am right next to you. Dear Lord.. JEFF!"

"What- Huh? Oh, hi Sebastian! How are you?"

"Good. I need you to come with me to the Chem lab."

"Why?"

"Umm... I have some ideas for the Warblers that I want to run by you before I present them to the group.

"Oh, yeah.. Sure."

* * *

Wes, David, Trent, Blaine, Santana, Quinn, Mercedes, Kurt and Rachel were all in the Warbler Commons getting ready for The Niff Project. First they had a meeting about what they should do.

Wes: Alright guys, hit me with some ideas. Think big. We need to show nick and Jeff how much they love each other.

Santana: I suggest that we turn the lights out, light some candles and let them go at it.

Quinn: No, Santana. We have to actually present them with facts and be supportive. These are our friends.

Rachel: I agree. Do you guys have any pictures of them together?

Mercedes: Oooo, gurl, you mean like a slide show?

Rachel: Totally!

Wes: I can go get Nick's camera from our room. I know they like taking pictures and even making videos.

Kurt: Thanks Wes. Now, I know that a slide show alone won't do it. What else have we got?

Blaine: Well, how about each of us go up and say something about how we know they love each other.

Trent: And we have plenty of that.

Wes: I got the pictures!

Rachel: Here, Quinn and I will look through them and get started on the slide show.

David: It still feels a little bare..

Santana: We could sing a song!

Blaine: Awesome, but what song?

Santana: I gots this one. Push It. I bet we could teach you the choreography in fifteen minutes. It will totally get them in the mood to get their steamy mix on.

Blaine: I was looking along the lines of a more romantic song.

Quinn: Look no longer! Rachel and I found a video of them singing "Somewhere Only We Know" together.

Merecedes: Perfect. The Warblers have sung it before so they know it, and I know we all know it.

David: Yeah, we can just split up the lyrics.

Santana: You guys are so sappy, it is making me sick.

Trent: We should probably get decorating. We have less than two hours.

Wes: Oh.. Umm .. Okay, Rachel, Quinn and I will work on the pictures. Mercedes, Kurt and Santana will do the flowers and candles. Blaine, Trent and David can split up the lyrics and tell us our lines while we work. LETS GET MOVING PEOPLE!

* * *

Thad looked down at his phone. Nick had been going on and on about Jeff for over two hours. He had gotten a text from Wes saying they were ready for Nick and Jeff.

"Hey, Nick. We need to go to the Warbler Commons. Emergency practice."  
"Oh, alright."

Thad prayed to Pavarotti that this works.

* * *

"They'll be here in any minute!" Rachel screamed at the top of her lungs.

"Wait, what will Thad and Sebastian sing?" David wondered.

"Don't worry, they know this song backwards, and they can always join the the harmony with the rest of the Warblers," Wes replied.

"Mercedes! Put this pink bouquet in that empty spot. Hurry!" Kurt yelled across.. the room.

"Don't worry, Princess. We still have five minutes." Santana quipped.

"Everything is perfect. I really hopes this works..." Quinn trailed off. As she said this, one of the bouquets fell on its side."

"Don't worry, I got it!" Wes ran to the fallen flowers. Dear God. This better work.

* * *

Sebastian had been listening to Jeff talk about Nick for so long that the language his friend was speaking no longer sounded like English. Thankfully he was saved by his MJ ringtone, which could only mean that they were finally ready.

"Jeff, Wes just texted me. We need to go to the Warbler Commons. He said something about an emergency meeting.."

"Okay..."

* * *

When Nick and Jeff walked into the room, they were confused beyond belief.  
"Sit down, guys," Rachel said, noticing the expressions on their faces. "What's going on?" Jeff asked, still very confused. "Well," Wes inched forward, "This is The Niff Project."  
"The what?" Nick asked. "The Niff Project." Sebastian came up from behind Nick and Jeff, "It is the name we gave to our efforts to get you guys together. We've been working really hard on this, so please.. Take it seriously." The two best friends blushed. "This one's for you guys!" Mercedes pressed the button to turn on the projector. In a matter of minutes, an image of Jeff and Nick hugging after a sectionals win appeared on the screen. As the slide show played, Blaine played the melody to "Teenage Dream" on the piano. When the last picture of Jeff holding Nick appeared on the screen, the lights came back on to reveal a teary-eyed Jeff and a sobbing Nick. Who knew that Nick was so soft?  
Trent then stood up, wiping away a tear- he just really shipped them, okay? "Did you guys like it?" The only reply he got was a small sob from Nick and a nod from Jeff. "Just admit that you want rip off each others' perfectly ironed trousers and-" "Santana!" Quinn interrupted. Who knew what Santana would say. If it was what she predicted, Quinn just saved everyone from a very detailed account of a night with Puckerman. "If you aren't convinced of the serious chemistry between you two, we have a little something prepared to seal the deal." Mercedes pulled out a note card and stood in the middle of the room. "When I first met you two at Blaine's post sectionals party, you were sitting on the couch laughing and staring at each other. In that moment, something magical happened. I had just witnessed true love."  
By the time everyone had said something, Nick and Jeff had calmed down and were now looking truly blissful. How could it all be right in front of them this whole time? It didn't matter now though. Nick and Jeff were in love, and everyone knew it- now including Nick and Jeff. "Finally, we have put together something to close The Niff Project down and introduce you to Niff:The Relationship." Kurt had a smile on his face as he looked atbthe new couple. They reminded him so much of Blaine and himself.

Blaine:  
I walked across an empty land  
I knew the pathway like the back of my hand  
I felt the earth beneath my feet  
Sat by the river and it made me complete

Blaine and Kurt:  
Oh simple thing, where have you gone?  
I'm getting old and I need something to rely on  
So tell me when you're gonna let me in  
I'm getting tired and I need somewhere to begin

Quinn and Santana:  
I came across a fallen tree  
I felt the branches of it looking at me  
Is this the place we used to love?  
Is this the place that I've been dreaming of?

Rachel and Mercedes  
Oh simple thing, where have you gone?  
I'm getting old and I need something to rely on  
So tell me when you're gonna let me in  
I'm getting tired and I need somewhere to begin

Wes and Sebastian:  
And if you have a minute, why don't we go  
Talk about it somewhere only we know?  
This could be the end of everything  
So why don't we go somewhere only we know?  
Somewhere only we know

Thad and Trent:  
And if you have a minute, why don't we go  
Talk about it somewhere only we know?  
This could be the end of everything  
So why don't we go? So why don't we go?

Kurt and Blaine:  
And if you have a minute, why don't we go

Rachel and Mercedes:  
Talk about it somewhere only we know?

Quinn and Santana  
This could be the end of everything

Everyone:  
So why don't we go somewhere only we know?  
Somewhere only we know  
Somewhere only we know

"I love you, Jeff."  
"I love you too, Nick."

Wes smiled, "It worked."

* * *

** 20 years later**

It was Christmas day and Nick was in the kitchen making dinner. He wasn't one to cook.. like, ever. But their butler had the day off, leaving Nick to make dinner. As he was about to set the stove, he heard a door open. His husband had just come home from rehearsal. You see, his husband was in a band called J5 along with his four siblings- James, Justin, Jasper, and Jenna. They were a huge success and had a World Tour coming up, so extra rehearsals were mandatory. Nick, however, was more of a musical theater person, which is why he has been Tony in Broadway's "West Side Story" for three years now.  
Just as Jeff leaned in to kiss Nick, a brunette haired boy with sparkling blue eyes ran into the room. Along side him came an identical looking girl, only with blonde hair and hazel eyes. "Sebastian Wesley Sterling, you better have a good explanation for knocking down grandmother's vase!" Nick teasingly scolded his son. "Quinny was making fun of me!" The young boy cried. "Was not!" The girl defended. "Quinn Santana Duval, you better explain yourself." Jeff warned lightheartedly. "Bas stole my dolly!" "Seb, give Tana back her doll." The blue eyed boy handed the girl back her Barbie doll, which she took without another word. Nick eyed his raggedy looking children and then glanced down at his watch. "Oh dear, you two need to get dressed. Everyone should be here in a half hour.

* * *

"Hello! How nice to see you, darlings!" Quinn said, holding the hand of an eight year old version of herself. "Hi unlce Jeff!" The young Quinn embraced her "uncle". "Holly, why don't you go play with Bas and Tana," the young mother suggested. "Alrighty!" They young girl ran into the living room to play with her cousins. Behind her, a man with a mowhawk appeared, carrying a younger girl, who looked more like him than Quinn. "Hey Puck! Oh! Who is this?" Nick ventured playfully. "This," Noah said looking at the small girl, "Is Shelby, the newest Addition to the Puckerman family tree." "It's so nice that you guys came!" Jeff hugged Quinn and hi-fived Puck due to him holding the toddler. "Wouldn't miss it for the world, bro!" Puck said as he came in to the large apartment.

* * *

As soon as everyone had trailed in, they sat down to an obviously extended dinner table. Quinn and Puck sat across from Rachel and Finn, Tina and Mike sat across from Mercedes and Sam, Wes and His wife, Sara sat across from Sebastian and Thad (yeah, no one saw that coming), Nick and Jeff sat across from Kurt and Blaine, Brittany and Santana sat across from Artie and Sugar. The children sat at different, lower table.

"So Nick, tell me why you two named your daughter after Quinn and Santana instead of Broadway legend, Rachel Berry?" Rachel asked. Nick laughed, "Rachel, first off you have been on Broadway for two years. So you are hardly legend. Second, Quinn has Blonde hair and hazel eyes, just like Quinn Puckerman." He answered as he gestured to the Rachel nodded and then questioned Jeff. "Well, what about the middle name? Why.. Santana?" "Umm.. Nick and I decided to wait to give Quinny a middle name so we could base it off her personality. We then named her Santana because she is very... well... Snixxy." Jeff joked and looked at Santana, who shot him a lighthearted glare. "Plus, Berry, I don't see you naming your kid after any of us. You know? Like we all planned." Brittany patted Santana on the shoulder to calm her down. "I named Barbra after my idol, just like Barbara Striesand would have wanted." Finn smiled at his wife's stubbornness. "Rach and I kinda forgot about that plan.." Finn trailed off as he stared down at his coffee. "That is so like you two," Mercedes chuckled, "I'm glad things haven't changed too much. Not even Jeff's hair!" Everyone laughed at the diva's comment, while she received a "ha ha very funny" look from Jeff.

She was right. Things hadn't changed. They were a group of friends who enjoyed each other's company. They all sat around the dinner table for what seemed like forever until they slowly started leaving the Sterling-Duval household. As for Nick and Jeff, they had each other.

And all was well.

* * *

**_ Yayyyy! I hope you enjoyed it... seriously. Also, I will be posting a family tree thingy that will say the name of everyone's children named little back ground on the family life. Plus, if anyone wants it, I will add a bonus Niff Wedding chapter! Alright.. umm... Cool._**

**_toodloo!_**


	2. Chapter 2: New Direction Family Tree

**New Directions Family Tree**

Wemma

Will+Emma

Finn Rachel Kurt Quinn

\ / \ /

12 y/o 16 y/o

Finchel Quick Asian Squared

Finn+ Rachel Puck+Quinn Mike+Tina

Barbra Joan Holly Violet Shelby Mercedes Brittany Sugar

5 y/o 5 y/o 8 m/o 8 y/o

Samcedes Sugartie Sam+Mercedes Artie+Sugar

Finnigan Kurtis Noah Joseph

14 y/o 14 y/o

Klaine

Blaine+Kurt

Samuel Nicholas Jeffery Michael Santana Eliabeth

8 y/o 8 y/o 10 y/o

Brittana

Brittany+ Santana

Blaine William Rachel Tina

14 y/o 8 y/o


End file.
